Mindy's Blackmail Scheme
by mah29732
Summary: Mindy wants to become class President again, but she needs some incriminating evidence against Mandy in the effort to get that chance. A helping hand from Eris should do the trick.
1. Hatching the Plan

Mindy's Blackmail Scheme

Chapter 1: Hatching the Plan

Mindy was quite angry that she was no longer school class President knowing that Mandy had taken the title from her in some sort of bizarre-like fashion.

"I can't believe that loser Mandy took my position!" cried Mindy as she began to pace around her room, "There must be a way that I can get back at her, but how."

Suddenly, an golden apple out of nowhere appeared on a counter near her bed.

"Say, what the heck is this doing here?" asked Mindy as she picked it up.

Then in an flash, Eris appeared before Mindy's very eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Mindy, "Are you a friend of the loser Mandy and her big nosed playmate, Billy?"

"Now that you have mentioned it" replied Eris, "I do know Billy and Mandy, along with also the Grim Reaper."

"How much have you heard of my grip against Mandy?" asked Mindy.

"Enough to have certain evidence that would humiliate her" replied Eris as she handed over a tape, "this evidence would certainly make you laugh and could likely be used against Mandy come next school presidential election."

"So just what the heck is on the tape anyway?" asked Mindy.

"Just let me show it to you" replied Eris as she used her powers to then morph the tape into a DVD and popped it right into Mindy's expensive television.

Mindy couldn't believe what she was seeing. That Mandy had the body of a fly eating over several tons of garbage in the effort to find the supernatural zipper.

"I just don't know how the heck you got this footage" said Mindy with such shock.

"Let's just say that chaos has its ways of working around" replied Eris.

"So how do we work this to our advantage?" asked Mindy.

"Well, I say we use this as blackmail" replied Eris as she gave an evil grin to Mindy.

"Boy, is Mandy going to certainly be surprised with this" laughed Mindy to which Eris joined her in the evil laughter.

The scene then switches back to school, where Mandy walks right into the scene being feared by members of the student body, as if she were being treated as if she were a mafia boss.

"Oh please Mandy" said Sperg as he came to her side and gave her his lunch money, "please take these twenty dollars that was really suppose to be my lunch money."

"Fine" said Mandy as she swiped the money from Sperg's hand and walked off.

"Please Mandy!" cried Irwin as he then stepped right in front of her, "I'll be your every loyal body guard to guard your safety and obey your obedient commands."

"Sorry, that position has already been taken by Billy" said Mandy as Billy dressed up in his old CIA outfit came into the scene.

"Move aside Irwin, President Mandy is coming through" said Billy.

"Come on yo, you know me" said Irwin.

"Step aside, or I'll have to use deadly force" said Billy to which Mandy then signaled Billy to go and hog-tie poor Irwin up as he screamed in pain.

"How did you do this?!" cried Irwin.

"Let's just say Grim had a helping hand in activating Billy's CIA chip inside him" replied Mandy as she walked off.

As Mandy slowly began to head toward her class, she had just passed Mindy and her popular "crew".

"Hey Mandy, ate any good cans lately?" asked Mindy sarcastically to which stopped Mandy in her tracks.

"What did you say?" asked Mandy as she turned around to Mindy.

"I said, did you eat any good pile of filth?" laughed Mindy.

"Listen Mindy, don't push it, I don't know how you got that secret" said Mandy, "if you tell anyone about that, I'll make sure to seek Grim after you."

"Oh, I got some magic of my own on my side" said Mindy, "say a golden apple of chaos?"

"Eris" said Mandy as Mindy and her popular "crew" left the scene, "I should have guessed she would snoop on my activities."

Mandy thought nothing of what Mindy said throughout the rest of the school day, that is, until Mindy was prepared to show her first commercial election ad.

"Class, here's a short election campaign ad from Mindy who is going to seek to unseat Mandy" said Ms. Butterbean as she turned the television.

"I am Mindy, and I approve of this message" said Mindy as the scene on the television switched to her on an empty scenery with black background.

The scene on the ad then focuses to a garbage dump, and also what looks like to be Mandy's head on a fly's body. To which the "fly" began to eat quite a load of garbage as shown on the video ad.

"My fellow students, is this what your class President only known as Mandy has become?" asked Mindy's voice on the ad, "I ask you, that this abomination of a class President shall never even hold the office of someone who picks up what a dog leaves on the grass. Elect me, Mindy again as your class President and I shall retain dignity in the office."

"Ha, Mandy ate garbage!" laughed Sperg, "You also owe me the twenty dollars I gave you earlier in the day."

"Fat chance" said Mandy as she pushed Sperg out of the way to which Mandy was quite steamed after the ad by Mindy.

After leaving school, she had finally arrived back at her place, where Grim was watching television on the sofa.

"So, how was your day Mandy?" asked Grim.

"Just look at this" replied Mandy as she grabbed the remote control and switched to the channel that had Mindy's political campaign ad on, "you have some explaining to do Reaper."

"I swear, I never gave anything away" replied Grim, "I think someone else must be doing this to get me framed."

"Like who exactly?" asked Mandy.

"Well, whoever it is, we really need to investigate on how Mindy got that video when you happen to be a fly" replied Grim.

"Come on bonehead, let's get cracking at this" said Mandy.


	2. Mandy's Anger

Chapter 2: Mandy's Anger

Mandy had quite enough of Mindy's attempted blackmail scheme against her just in the nick of time of school Presidential campaign. She wanted to try to find out how Eris knew about her being a fly temporary and eating a loud of garbage to get the supernatural zipper.

"Grim, there's got to be a way where Eris managed to spy on us, but I can't really put my finger on it" said Mandy.

"You mean that Eris is behind giving Mindy the right sort of juice to blackmail you with this whole fly, garbage zipper thing?" asked Grim.

"Look Grim, it's personal to me" replied Mandy, "I don't want my classmates to mock me as a garbage eater. There must also be some sort of way that we can get back at Mindy as well."

"Why not try finding out something even a thousand times more embarrassing of something Mindy does than your garbage eating while you were a fly, that always works" replied Grim.

"Yea, but what could possibly be more embarrassing than me being caught eating garbage?" asked Mandy.

"Hmm, Mindy is obsessed with always being the prettiest" replied Grim.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" asked Mandy.

"Why not make Mindy the least or should I say the ugliest?" replied Grim to which Mandy began to stop pacing around.

"That has to be it" said Mandy, "I say let's make Mindy ugly."

"Yea, now you're talking!" laughed Grim, "Finally, I get to have some fun!"

"But where would Mindy most likely be at this point in time?" asked Mandy.

"Well, good thing that I built this without your permission" replied Grim as he handed a strange device over to Mandy.

"What the heck is this?" asked Mandy.

"I specifically built this with my supernatural scythe to be able to locate wherever your foe Mindy is" replied Grim.

"Nice" said Mandy, "can it also teleport me to Mindy's location?"

"Sure thing" replied Grim, "just press the red button to go to where Mindy is, and the blue button to go back to where you came from. It's as simple as that."

"Then let's make Mindy ugly" replied Mandy as she pressed the red button on the device teleporting herself and Grim to Mindy's mansion.

"Wow, this is where Mindy lives?" asked Grim as he looked all over the place with such amazement.

"Don't get excited Grim" replied Mandy, "this is the lair where evil lurks, even more evil than someone like myself or you combined."

"Well, let's get started in sabotaging her beauty shall we?" asked Grim, "Where in the dickens would Mindy likely keep her make-up?"

"I think it might be in her room" replied Mandy to which she along with Grim began to head into where Mindy's room was located.

As the two peaked through the room, the room was currently unoccupied so they began to sneak right in. Mandy began to search the place for Mindy's make-up and then found it in a drawer.

"I think this must be it" said Mandy as she took out a make-up case from the drawer.

"So what the heck should we do with it?" asked Grim.

"I was thinking of replacing her make-up case that would certainly make her uglier than what she describes what I look like" replied Mandy.

"I think I have just what you need" replied Grim as he used his scythe to teleport in another make-up case, "this is the make-up case of the Underworld. What makes one think that one is pretty in this world, is quite the opposite in the Underworld."

"Nice" replied Mandy as she switched the two make-up cases.

"We better get back to your place" said Grim, "I kind of hear some footsteps coming here."

"Then let's get the heck out of here" replied Mandy as she pressed the button to go home.

As the two left in quite a flash, Mindy had just walked right into the scene not knowing what just occurred. She then went to the make-up case that had been replaced, and after putting on some make-up, a loud scream was heard throughout the mansion. Meanwhile, back at Mandy's house, Mandy could hear the scream from all the way to where she lived.

"Ah, perfect sound of revenge" said Mandy as she heard the scream.

"I think I'm going to sleep well tonight" laughed Grim as he left the scene to hit the hay.

But apparently, in spite of Mandy implementing the revenge prank against Mindy, her fellow classmates still have not forgotten about the video of Mandy eating garbage the other day with the body of a fly. Sperg was quite joyful as he laughed on the bus talking to Pud'n about that.

"That's disgusting" said Pud'n after he heard Sperg laughing about Mandy's predicament, "my family of wolves would be outraged."

"Ha, at least you don't have a body of a fly" said Sperg, "you have a better excuse."

As Sperg continued to joke around, the bus stopped to pick up Mandy and Billy to which Billy was still being controlled as her body guard just in case.

"Here comes the garbage eater now!" laughed Sperg as he pointed at Mandy as she came onto the bus.

Mandy immediately then snapped her fingers to which Billy leaped into action. Billy then tied up Sperg with the seat beats that were installed on the bus in a usual hog-tie style.

"Do you want to say that again Sperg?" asked Mandy as she walked up to where Sperg was.

"Uh, here's my twenty dollars for the day" replied Sperg as he handed it over to Mandy who promptly took it away.

"I think there will be no garbage talk of me after today's over when you see Mindy today" said Mandy as she along with Billy sat in their seats.

The bus finally then made it to Mindy's mansion, where Mindy had a paper bag over her face to cover up the ugliness.

"Say Sperg, Mindy has a bag over her face just like the time you had those pimple problem" said Pud'n, "maybe there's something you and Mindy have in common."

"Shut up, just use your biting techniques your wolf parents taught you to chew my way to freedom from these seat belts" said Sperg as he was having trouble of his own.

"Right away" said Pud'n.


	3. Preventing Disaster

Chapter 3: Preventing Disaster

Mindy had finally gotten onto the bus but something was quite different about her. There was a paper bag covering her entire face. Mandy almost wanted to smile with this "new" look with Mindy as she went in the back of the bus one seat behind Mandy and Billy to make sure no one would notice her "new" look.

"Nice look" said Mandy as her face almost formed a smile as she turned around.

"Why do you care, you're just a loser like everybody else on this bus" replied Mindy.

"Score one for Mandy" said Mandy as she then turned back to the front.

"Listen you loser Mandy" said Mindy, "I know you were the one who did this. I can't prove it, but I know you did this to make my face look all hideously ugly even more ugly than you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Mandy as she almost made a small chuckle.

"Just wait until I get out of this bus and to school, I'm going to make sure you'll be embarrassed that every classmate would forget about your garbage eating ways and be more horrified of something even worse than that!" cried Mindy.

"Yea, you try to do just that" replied Mandy as the bus finally came to its destination.

As everybody got off the bus, the entire school body were shocked to see a bag over Mindy's entire head. Even Principal Goodvibes was very well shocked.

"Mindy, I need to see you in my office pronto" said Principal Goodvibes.

"What the heck did I do?" asked Mindy as she walked into his office.

"Look, I'm very concern over your looks" replied Principal Goodvibes, "I think it won't suit yourself well if you always have a paper bag over your head. I mean, I know we all wake up one of these days looking quite bad. But I donn't think it should be that bad."

Mindy then takes off the paper bag to which brings quite a shocking look on Principal Goodvibe's face nearly fainting right on the floor.

"My goodness!" cried Principal Goodvibes as he got himself off the floor just in the nick of time, "What the heck happen to you? It sounds like if you were compared to the ugliest student here in this school, that ugly student would be considered to be pretty!"

"It's all Mandy's fault!" cried Mindy as it was revealed that she had quite a number of warts on her face and other various pimples, "I just know that she and that stupid skeleton known as the Grim Reaper was all behind this!"

"Now calm down Mindy" said Principal Goodvibes, "I think it will do all of us a favor if you where that paper bag over your face while you head to the nurses office."

Mindy was quite outraged of Mandy's prank which Mandy believed she deserved it after humiliating Mandy with the video of her having the body of a fly and eating garbage. But as Mindy walked into the nurses office, she noticed the real nurse was gone and instead Eris had taken the position.

"Look what that bonehead friend of Mandy's did to me!" shouted Mindy as she took off the paper bag from her head which even shocked Eris.

"Wow, that girl Mandy is a good prankster if she was the one to pull it off" said Eris looking at how horrible Mindy's face had become.

"I can't go out looking like this for my Presidential run to retake being class President!" cried Mindy.

"Easy girl" said Eris as she then got out a special apple which wasn't gold at all, but really a shiny silver, "eat this."

"What the heck is that, it's not one of your golden apples, is it?" asked Mindy.

"No" replied Eris, "this apple is a silver apple and unlike my golden apples, this apple makes everything right again. I rarely use this silver apple, so I figure, if Mandy and Grim could create such chaotic havoc for someone like you, I say this might be the antidote to it."

"Wow, it really works like that?" asked Mindy as she then took a bite out of the silver apple to which her face began to turn back to normal, "It does really work its charm."

"You can have as much as this sort of apple as you wish" said Eris.

"So how the heck are we going to get back at Mandy and Grim for their horrible prank against me?" asked Mindy as she finished the entire apple changing her face back to normal.

"Well, I saw this while watching a movie one time" said Eris, "you use godly powers to have your opponent to purposely mess up while he or she is broadcasting their speech to the audience."

"How the heck am I going to find godly powers, and I can't be in two places at once" added Mindy.

"Easy, I shall be the one to make Mandy foul up in the class Presidential debates" said Eris, "I am the Goddess of Chaos after all."

After scheming to further create blackmail against Mandy, Mindy walked off to class as if the entire prank Mandy had previous pulled on her had never happened at all. But as she passed down the hallways, Mandy spotted that her face was suddenly normal. She then quickly took out her cell phone to call in Grim.

"What is it mon, I'm busy watching my favorite shows" said Grim on the other line as he was sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Grim, we got a situation on her hands" said Mandy as she hid behind some trash cans as Mindy was just about to pass by, "I think Eris may have helped Mindy get her face back to normal."

"You mean the Goddess of Chaos is all involved in this mess again?" sighed Grim.

"I think we're focusing on the wrong target" replied Mandy, "perhaps we should have two primary targets of our revenge pranks."

"Uh, why don't you tell me more about this before your Presidential debate comes up" said Grim, "I can zip by the school just as soon as my favorite program finishes."

"Fine bonehead, just don't be late" replied Mandy as she turned off her cell phone.

But as Mandy was also about to hurry back to class, Mindy spotted emerging from her hiding place near the trash cans.

"Say Mandy, have you stopped for a small snack?" laughed Mindy as she was on her way to class.

"You're going to get it for what you did to me the other day" replied Mandy, "no one tries to mess with my ambitions."

"Ditto for me" added Mindy as she gave Mandy the evil eye.


	4. A Grim Interference

Chapter 4: A Grim Interference

It was finally the Presidential school debates of Mandy the incumbent versus Mindy the challenger who wanted to get her old position back. Mindy was quite furious at Mandy for literally making her look quite ugly to which Principal Goodvibes was quite surprised that she recovered so quickly.

"Wow Mindy, I'm surprised that your face has made a full recovery just in the nick of time for the debates" said Principal Goodvibes as Mindy was getting to her seat.

"I can assure you Principal Goodvibes that when I get my position back from Mandy, I shall be the one to tell her what to do around these parts along with providing the proper punishment" laughed Mindy as she then sat in her seat.

The scene then switches to the table where Irwin was the one who was going to be the moderator to read the questions. Irwin was especially nervous in trying to give out the questions as he sweat in the pressure of giving the sort of questions out.

"Hurry up, I want to get this over so that I can maintain my position" said Mandy.

"Y-y-yes m-m-my l-l-love" replied Irwin as he began to pick up the first question and attempted to read it, "if you were elected as class President, what changes would you first have to do?"

"Well, the first thing I would do if I were class President again is to force all the ugly people to wear a badge identifying who's ugly and who's pretty and popular" replied Mindy.

"Says the girl who came on the bus with a paper bag over her head" said Mandy.

"Okay, yo, what would you do Mandy?" asked Irwin.

"I would make sure that some spoiled brat like Mindy never tries to take this position again!" replied Mandy.

As Irwin began to move onto the next question, Eris had managed to sneak her way into the viewing booth of where the cameras were showing Mandy and Mindy debating.

"Well, Mandy thinks she can really retain her position?" asked Eris as she noticed the cameras were eyeing on her, "Let's make sure she fouls up quite badly."

The scene then goes back to Irwin who asking Mandy and Mindy the second question.

"Alright yo, second question" said Irwin as he turned to Mandy, "if you were elected President, what would you improve about the school?"

"Well, first off–" replied Mandy to which Eris managed to seal Mandy's lips with her chaos powers at the camera station.

"Uh, Mandy, are you okay?" asked Irwin to which Mandy couldn't take for some strange reason.

"Well, I think I know what I would do" replied Mindy as she stepped in to answer Irwin's question, "I would ensure that this school would be the best there is in the county."

"Bingo" said Eris as the scene switches to the camera station with an evil grin, "looks like Mandy hast lost this one."

"Not so fast Eris" said a voice behind her.

As she turned around, she noticed it was both Grim and Billy who was still being controlled as if he were a CIA operative.

"Grim, you have lost this battle" said Eris, "Mandy is going to loose her position as class President and all I had to do was to temporary remove her lips by using my chaotic powers with this fancy electronic equipment."

"But you forgot one thing" said Grim, "we still got Billy here under control being Mandy's ever protective body guard and I think you just broke the number one rule of harming Mandy."

"It's time to have some hog-tying fun!" laughed Billy as he was given some electrical cords to go and tie up Eris hog-tie style.

"You won't get away with this Grim!" cried Eris.

"Oh, but I just did" laughed Grim as he then took out his scythe and formed a portal, "and I have already phoned in your father so that he can be sure to ground you for at least half a century!"

"Grim!" cried Eris as she was thrown into the portal by Billy and closed.

"Looks like my job here is down" said Billy as he dusted himself off.

"Not really" said Grim, "we still need to try to convince everybody to vote for Mandy or Mindy will get back her position as class President."

"How the heck are we going to do that?" asked Billy.

"I say first we do it the old fashion way" replied Grim, "like how Mandy always has you hog-tie everybody who crosses her the wrong way."

"You got it Grim" said Billy as he saluted to Grim and began to do the job he was told to do.

As Billy began to force members of the student body to vote for Mandy, or else, Mandy was quite worried that she might loose the battle for once in her life.

"I can't believe it Grim" sighed Mandy as she finally recovered, "I can't believe that I failed."

"Oh come on Mandy" said Grim, "I don't think that you're such a failure. After all, no one has the power to control me like you do."

"That's quite true" added Mandy, "at least Mindy shall never have the powers of the underworld, by the way, what the heck happened in the equipment room?"

"Oh let's just say that I sent Eris to be grounded for about half a century by her father" laughed Grim, "she won't be bugging you anymore, and look and what I found."

"It's the video of me with the fly's body eating garbage" proclaimed Mandy as Grim handed it over, "where did you get this?"

"I found this piece on Eris while Billy was hog-tying her up" replied Grim.

"Well, if there are more copies of this, I am probably sure we can wipe them all out" said Mandy.

"Look mon, the election results are just about to come in" said Grim.

The scene then switches to a video screen of Principal Goodvibes reading the number of incoming ballots.

"And it's official folks, with a landslide victory, Mandy has retained her position as class President!" shouted Principal Goodvibes.

This breaking news was quite upsetting to Mindy who was at her campaign headquarters back in her mansion having quite a fit.

"No, no, no!" cried Mindy as she then dived into her bed and grabbed a pillow and began to tear it apart as if she were a crazy animal gone mad, "It's not fair! Mark my word Mandy, you have managed to get out of this one, but soon I shall have my revenge!"

The scene then fades with Mindy laughing up an evil storm ready to prepare herself for her rival once more.


End file.
